1. Field
The present disclosure relates to optical communication equipment and, more specifically but not exclusively, to optical receivers configured to perform chromatic-dispersion (CD) compensation processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the claimed invention(s). Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Chromatic dispersion (CD) is one of the most-common impairments in fiber-optic transmission systems. In coherent transmission, CD can be compensated using a digital signal processor, e.g., implemented as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) located in the back end of an optical receiver. One of the technical problems that the designers of coherent optical receivers attempt to solve is to reduce the complexity (and therefore the power consumption associated with) the CD-compensation module(s) of the ASIC while maintaining or even increasing the maximum amount of CD that can be compensated therein.